The Everfall (Post-Dragon)
The Everfall is a location in Gran Soren, opening out in the destroyed Urban Quarter, and also accessible from the Pawn Guild. For information on the Everfall before the destruction of the Urban Quarter, see The Everfall (Pre-Dragon). Overview After the defeat of The Dragon Gran Soren's Urban Quarter is destroyed, and the Everfall opened out, creating a continuous tunnel drop to infinity; with the bottom of the chasm opening out onto the top, continually. In its post-Dragon state the circular spiral path has been split, distorted and fragmented into separate ledges around the side of the chasm, which lead to a number of chambers containing various dangerous monsters. Initially all ledges will lead to the Chamber of Confusion, until the beast responsible for the distortion of space, an Evil Eye, is defeated. Rare Loot Post-Dragon Everfall monsters will drop Wakestone Shards and Wakestones, with bosses dropping at least two Wakestones. The possession of a set of Dragon's Tears (Drake's Tear, Wyvern's Tear, and Wyrm's Tear) increases the amount of victory loot obtained in the Everfall post-Dragon. Almost all chests within the Everfall's chambers can contain rare equipment, generally of the best quality outside Bitterblack Isle, and better than anything that can be found in Gransys. The chances of obtaining the rare pieces is low (between 7% and 2%). Specific pieces of equipment are found in specific chests in specific chambers. There are a number of full armor sets that require many, many visits to the Everfall's chambers to collect in full. The sets include Crimson Armor Set, Golden Lion Set, Grisly Armor Set, Royal Surcoat Set, and Twilight Armor Set. Some pieces (but not all) of these sets can also be found in Bitterblack Isle. In addition, there are three Pawns turned vendors : Joye, in the Chamber of Remorse; Delec, in the Chamber of Estrangement; and Akim near the Pawn Guild entrance. Each offers some of same high level equipment for purchase. Quests *Fathom Deep - acquire 20 Wakestones *Grave Danger - slay a Lich *(Dark Arisen) By Royal Decree III - slay the 2 Firedrakes in the Chamber of Fate Notes *The post-Dragon Everfall can be entered from either the lower entrance of the Pawn Guild or by jumping into the gaping hole in town center of Gran Soren. *Boss monsters (such as Dragons, Cockatrices, Archydras and Evil Eyes) and chests within the Everfall will re-spawn every three (in-game) days. *Use the grapple button (usually right trigger) to grab onto the ledge as it approaches, preventing fall damage when timed correctly. *Fall damage in the post-Dragon Everfall is not the same as in the rest of Gransys. Face-planting onto ledges will only inflict 200 HP of (fixed) damage, regardless of the distance of the fall. Disregarding one's health in this manner to absorb minor injury will preclude the 9 second cutscene of the Arisen grabbing onto and climbing up the ledge platform. Pressing start will also skip the cutscene. *Due to the high drop rate of Wakestone Shards and Wakestones in the Everfall, farming and selling them is a good way to make quick money, as each complete Wakestone sells for 30,000 gold (without the Sorcerer's Augment, Suasion). **The drop rate of Wakestones is increased by holding the Dragon's Tears (Drake's Tear, Wyrm's Tear, Wyvern's Tear) in the Arisen's inventory. *Some rare Everfall loot may be more easily found in Bitterblack Island chests with considerably higher drop rates or as cursed (unpurified) Bitterblack items. For example, most Everfall weapons may be obtained by purifying a cursed Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1. *Of the items found in the Everfall, only the Grisly Greaves; Grisly Bracers; Holy Cuisses; Crimson Gauntlets, Crimson Sabatons; Shadow Greaves and Dark Lorica are not yet known to have been found on Bitterblack Isle. *Spellcasters can use Frigor to cross to other nearby or opposite chambers - cast Frigor, jump to the summoned ice block, and repeat until the other side is reached, using the ice blocks as stepping stones. Pawn Status Travel Knowledge * Travel knowledge is granted Post-Game when traversing the landing near the top of the Everfall near the pawn guild entrance. *The Everfall has General Area knowledge granted from near complete exploration of its Post-Game chambers and several jumps into the hole from the Urban Quarter, where the fountain used to be. *Consequently, knowledge will be granted in different places for different people, and can even be granted mid-freefall. Pawn Chatter Main shaft :"The world we knew is but a single leaf upon a vast tree..." :"'Tis fearsome deep... Fit to pierce the very heart of the world." :"'Tis shaft is the axis along which all turns... 'Tis the source." :"We stand at the threshold to truth, and all beyond it..." :"We fall, and fall beyond..." :"We stand at the trunk of all the branching worlds. The very root..." Chambers :"Are we truly trapped here? Left to wander for all time..." :" 'Tis the fate of all pawns who lose their masters." :"What... What is this place? :"They wander still, bereaved." :"This place feels like no other I've known... Stay vigilant, Arisen." Architecture and Maps Chambers *'''T'his list of chambers is ordered from top to bottom in the Everfall shaft, starting from the entrance to the Everfall via the Pawn Guild.'' Trivia * Purely for laughs, the citizens of Gran Soren may be grabbed and thrown into the Everfall with minimal consequences. Tossing Arsmith and Mountebank into the Everfall in this manner, however, will temporarily deprive the party of their services (until they re-spawn 7 in-game days later). * The fifteen chambers of the Everfall are named after reactions or states of mind which can be caused by loss, in what is a plausible order of their coming. * Chamber of Hope, being the last, may be a reference to saying "Hope dies last". See also * Dragon's Dogma World and Lore, history and lore overview The Everfall (Post-Dragon)